


The Toy Maker

by Liquidation



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demons, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquidation/pseuds/Liquidation
Summary: "He loved his brother...But he hated this."Despite making a name for himself and becoming a successful toy maker and a well-known philanthropist, Aster Phantomhive can't seem to escape his own personal hell. He thought this torture would never end, but his entire life turned on its head the moment he met Lord Alois Trancy.Please read the tags!





	The Toy Maker

The sound of chimes, laughter, and the pitter patter of footsteps filled the air as the young toy maker sketched the finishing touches of his Christmas collection of toys he planned to debut in a month’s time. The late autumn months were the busiest for him in preparation for the holiday season, but he enjoyed the challenge nonetheless. It was worth it in the end to see the look of awe strike the faces of both children and adults alike when they would see the fruits of his labor.

 

Stretching his stiff muscles, he rose from his place at his work desk. After drafting the holiday plans all morning, he was deeply craving one of the sweets from his shop. He never seemed to have grown out of his sweet tooth, something Tanaka and his parents had always lectured him about, but it was almost worse now that he owned his own toy and candy company.

 

As he entered the main store front from his office in the back, he immediately spotted four children in the gray uniforms belonging to St. Anthony’s Orphanage. It wasn’t unusual to see the excitable children wandering his shop. Over the years he gained a reputation as a philanthropist primarily for children in need. Giving the children at St. Anthony’s a monthly stipend for his shop was one of the ways he gave back to the community. Perhaps this bit of charity was a bit selfish as well. He saw himself in them after all.

 

“Mister Aster! Mister Aster!” some of his regulars chanted excitedly as soon as he entered the shop. They practically pounced on him in their haste, almost knocking the man over altogether.

 

Despite the lack of manners and the glances he received from his more well-to-do clients, the young man merely laughed as he steadied them all. “Georgie, Molly, Victoria, it is always a pleasure to see the three of you.”

 

“You can’t get rid of us that easily Mister Aster,” the freckled Victoria grinned.

 

“Got anything new, Old Man?” Georgie all but demanded, but a non-malicious curiosity sparked in his eyes all the same.

 

“Nothing new yet I’m afraid, but I am putting the finishing touches to my Christmas collection.”

 

“Will bitter rabbit be in there?” Molly asked desperately, wrinkling the threads of his jacket as she pulled insistently, “he’s my favorite!”

 

Aster could only smile at her enthusiasm. Bitter rabbit was a favorite of his as well. “But of course! It wouldn’t be the same without him, don’t you think?”

 

“Oh and we have something for you as well, Mister Aster!”

 

“Oh?” he asked apprehensively as Molly pulled him down so she could whisper in his ear.

 

“Cassie saw something while selling flowers the other night. Two people with blood red hair in the moonlight standing over somebody in an alley. That somebody was his mum.”

 

Following her finger, he looked over to the lonely fourth child in the shop who was staring longingly at the lollipop display in the storefront window. “And who is your friend?”

 

The children quickly sobered up, the weight of their hardships suddenly so vivid on their faces as they glanced at the quiet boy a ways away.

 

“That’s Tommy. He’s new. Just came in three days ago.”

 

“His mama was just like Elijah’s and Gracie’s. She made money in her sleep.”

 

“She’s a prosecute, Molly,” Georgie said matter of factly. They hardly noticed Aster’s stony face as they bickered over the terminology.

 

_Another prostitute?_

 

_That's the third in the last month._

 

“Well,” Aster said, righting himself, “let’s not talk of such sad things. Why don’t you introduce me to your new friend?”

 

Inelegantly, Georgie turned over his shoulder and all but barked, “Oi, Tommy! Come meet Mister Aster!”

 

The small, skinny boy turned back to look at them. He reminded Aster a bit of himself when he was younger, always so skinny and frail with a delicate demeanor. Shyly, the boy approached them and stared at his feet.

 

“Hello, I’m Mister Aster the owner of Funtom Corporation,” he introduced gently, kneeling down so they could be level with each other, “what’s your name?”

 

“Tommy Winter,” the little boy managed to murmur.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Tommy. I wish it were under different circumstances. I am truly sorry for your loss.” At the reminder of his mother’s recent passing, Tommy all but teared up. “It’s not easy being without your mother. The road ahead will be difficult and you will need to work extra hard. The journey doesn’t have to be sad though. Sometimes, it’s okay to allow a little sweetness in our lives.”

 

Like a magician, Aster rolled his wrist and proffered up four lollipops for the children. Tommy’s look of awe and the other children’s’ squeals of delight seemed to light up to room immediately. Standing to his full height, Aster plucked one of the bitter rabbit toys from the shelf and tucked the soft creature into the boy’s arms.

 

“I lost my parents when I was young too,” Aster found himself admitting, “this little guy was the first toy I ever created and at the time I was grieving he helped me not feel so lonely. I hope he can do the same for you.”

 

The boy nearly threw himself at Aster, much like the other children did before, but this time he was holding back his sniffles. The young man returned the hug in kind, gently patting him on the back comfortingly as the other children gave him words of encouragement in their own brash way.

 

Over the noise, the young toy maker almost didn’t notice a well-dressed elderly man quietly slip into the shop.

 

_Almost._

 

And like that, all his joy had left him as he felt his hands tremble in anticipation of what was to come next. Like his father taught him, he carefully schooled his features and gave the children a fragile smile.

 

“I’m afraid I cannot stay for long,” he whispered conspiratorially and hushed them before the children could protest, “I am being called for business, but please, continue exploring the shop and show Tommy around, hmm?”

 

“Yes Mister Aster!” the children shouted eagerly before excitedly pulling Tommy along. The boy was able to manage a small thank you before being redirected by his new friends. Aster’s smile turned sad then. They would need each other more than ever in the years to come. They had nobody else.

 

With a tired sigh, Aster finally turned to the elderly man behind him expectantly, a feeling of dread pooling in his stomach as he did so. “Bocchan,” Tanaka greeted with a small bow.

 

“Gramps,” Aster said in kind, holding a nostalgic fondness for their respect nicknames. He almost clung to it like he did the scraps of his shredded childhood innocence, “what brings you here?”

 

Tanaka seemed just as weary as he. They both knew why he was here but both were delaying the inevitable. It was Tanaka who ripped the bandage off for the both of them. “Master Phantomhive requests your presence.”

 

He couldn’t stop his mask from cracking as he felt himself growing pale. “This is the sixth time this month.”

 

Tanaka looked just as pained as he did, bowing much lower as if weighed down by his own feelings of guilt and shame. “I’m truly sorry, Bocchan.”

 

* * *

 

The manor was exactly how he remembered it from his childhood - elegant, stately, with sprawling grounds that he watched his brother and Lizzy explore from his bedroom window. The same melancholic air seemed to hang around the estate though. He was never able to associate the manor with a happy memory ever since his parents had passed.

 

Upon his arrival, the familiar staff members all greeted him respectfully, though he didn’t think himself any better than them. He had no lands or titles after all and hardly even associated himself with the Phantomhive name. Entering the grand foyer, he was immediately tackled into a hug by a familiar blonde.

 

“Aster you’re back so soon!” Lizzy gushed as she held him close as she was oft to do in their childhood. He secretly envied that she was able to hold onto her childhood innocence more than he.

 

“Lizzy, it is always a pleasure to see you’re beautiful smile,” he replied, pulling away and kissing the space above her knuckles, “how is my little niece or nephew coming along?”

 

“Your Aunt Angelina says that the baby is healthy and that we’re right on schedule. It’ll only be another month or two now! Maybe they’ll be a December baby like you and Ciel!”

 

He chuckled at her excitement as she practically glowed. “I cannot wait to meet them. You can bet that I will be a doting uncle who will spoil them rotten!”

 

“Aster!” she squealed, hitting his shoulder in jest, “you will do no such thing!”

 

Tanaka cleared his throat, causing the two to quickly sober up. “The Master is waiting.”

 

Swallowing, Aster nodded his assent and fixed one last smile for Lizzy. If she saw his smile wobble she did not comment on it. Bidding her goodbye, Aster obediently followed the butler to the master bedroom. He knew the manor like the back of his hand, but he had the route to the master bedroom memorized most of all. How could he not when he spent his time counting the tiles on the floor and the patterns on the walls to distract him from panicking everything he was called upon.

 

An oppressive silence descended between them as they reached the great oak doors. Knowing what was to come, Aster could only give Tanaka a reassuring smile, as if to assure him that this was not his fault, before knocking and entering.

 

“That took longer than expected,” Ciel’s pleasantly neutral voice drifted across the room. He was seated at the sitting table by the window, adjusting the pieces of the chess board in front of him as he did so. He gestured invitingly then. “Don’t just stand there, come join me. You know I’m never properly challenged by anyone else now a days.”

 

He forced a smile and nodded. “Of course, Ciel.”

 

As he situated himself, he could feel his brother’s intense gaze raking down his form and he couldn’t bring himself to meet it. He was too much of a coward to do so.

 

“How has business been,” Ciel started up as they fell into a familiar routine of small talk and chess before business.

 

“Good. The autumn showcase was a hit and I am rather busy myself organizing the last details of my winter collection.” He hoped his brother would get the hint that he too had his own obligations.

 

“I am looking forward to it. You always know how to wow a crowd. Elizabeth has been eager herself to go into town for the holiday season so perhaps we shall visit when winter comes along.”

 

_Please don’t._

 

“And you?” Aster asked cautiously as he moved his piece forward, “how is _business_ going?”

 

Ciel let out a tired sigh as he collected one of his pieces in turn. “Jack the Ripper is not your average serial killer. There’s much more at play but I can’t pinpoint _what._ ”

 

“Some of the orphans from St. Anthony’s came in today. There’s another child orphaned because his mother fell victim to the killer. This needs to end soon, Ciel.”

 

“You always had a soft spot for abandoned things,” Ciel patronized as he moved forward, “that child would have never had the chance to taste a Funtom candy if it weren’t for his mother’s death. He should be grateful that he has that luxury now.”

 

_I would give up sweets forever to have my mother back._

 

“And what of your contacts?” his brother continued, “Any leads?”

 

_Two people with blood red hair in the moonlight_

 

“Know anyone with scarlet hair? My contact believes that perhaps two people are involved and they both sport scarlet locks.”

 

“It’s a rather rare color. The only person I know with that coloring is Aunt Angelina, but it’s a start.” He took the remainder of his pieces, leaving only the king piece behind. Despite the many pieces Ciel still had left, they both knew it would come to this. “It seems as though we’ve reached a stalemate.”

 

“You always have me cornered though,” Aster noted.

 

_Oh the irony of it all._

 

He lifted himself from the chair then and stood to leave. “I couldn’t offer you much more information than my last visit. If that is all, I’m afraid I’m needed in London.”

 

Aster wasn’t at all surprised as Ciel stood to grab his arm but it made him crumble all the same. His heart raced as he felt that hand slowly trail down his arm to clasp his hand while the other smoothed down the front of his chest, undoing the buttons at his throat.

 

“Stay,” Ciel whispered - commanded - against his neck and he was powerless to rebuke him.

 

_He loved his brother..._

 

_But he hated this._

 

Despite the numerous times he had been in this situation, it all felt surreal as Ciel hungrily ripped him apart layer by layer until they were both completely bare and stumbling onto the bed.

 

_The bed their parents once slept in._

 

_The bed Ciel and Lizzy shared on their wedding night._

 

_The bed Ciel first laid with him in after being named Earl Phantomhive._

 

_He hated this bed._

 

It was all too much. His twin brother’s mouth on his, his wandering hands that pressed and burned everywhere, his thick member pressing against his thigh, his blue eyes boring into his own. It was too much to process and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

 

Ciel always liked them facing each other. As if the act wasn’t shameful or vile enough, Aster was forced to face his brother with every expression and sound that was elicited from him. Ciel started a brutal pace, the slapping of flesh on flesh echoing through the room as Aster threw his head back and cried out from the pressure and friction.

 

It wasn’t much comfort as Ciel hushed him. “You’re doing so well, taking all of me. Don’t you see? We’re connected. Together and one in the same as we always should be. We shared a womb, a childhood, the same face and eyes. Now, we can share our bodies. You feel so good, Aster. Let me make you feel good.”

 

Aster cried and jerked as his brother encircled his length in his hand and began steadily pumping in rhythm to his own thrusts. His toes curled from the pleasure as his brother hit his prostate just right, but his nails clawed into the sheets, hoping that this would be over soon.

 

_No one is coming to help._

 

_There is no god._

 

He sobbed as Ciel coaxed him through his orgasm, their stomachs painted white with his own seed, and Ciel finished not long after, languidly thrusting into him as he chased his own release. Aster could barely sigh in relief as his twin finally pulled out of him before he started working on cleaning him up with his mouth. He squirmed but Ciel saw that as a good sign as his fingers dug harder into his flesh.

 

“You take such good care of me, little brother. Let me take care of you.”

 

Aster could only count the tiles in the ceilings to distract himself.

 

_He already knew from the previous times that there were fifty-two though._

 

After Ciel had his fill, they laid side by side, bare as the day they were born. “You know,” Ciel drawled at length as his lips trailed down his neck, “you should move back into the manor.”

 

It took everything within himself not to jump away, to run, to scream. “What?” he managed a breathy whisper instead.

 

“Move back into the manor with me.”

 

“You know I can’t, Ciel…”

 

His twin huffed petulantly. “Always about your company. Have your workers manage the city affairs. You can dictate the rest from here. The London smog can’t be good for your lungs and Lizzy likes the company when I’m away and she adores you. We will also need extra hands when baby comes and I know you will be a good uncle to them and spoil them with toys and sweets. Besides, you are the only one who has ever been able to rival my own brain. I need someone like that at my side.”

 

“You have Lizzy,” Aster managed weakly, “it wouldn’t be fair to her. I don’t want to hurt her.”

 

Ciel rolled his eyes. “She won’t know. She’s rather ignorant really, as long as she’s given everything she wants she will continue to ignore the flaws in her fantasy world.”

 

_That’s not true. She’s smarter than you think._

 

_She sees the dark circles under my eyes, the tremble in my bruised lips, the bruising handprints on my wrists, the reddened bites all down my neck as I leave the room._

 

_She_ knows.

 

“She’s the perfect wife - elegant, beautiful, loyal - but she’s not you. I’d rather have you by my side, Aster. You’re the only family I have left,” Ciel began again, his arms wrapping around his middle like a snake’s crushing grip, “we should always be together.”

 

“...I’ll think about it.”

 

Aster could feel his brother’s smirk against his skin and all he could do was close his eyes and hope this hell would end soon.

 

* * *

 

It was only once he reached the safety of his shop that Aster could finally breathe again. He wasted most of the afternoon away at the manor and he didn’t want to think of all the work he still had to do. After the events of today, a migraine was threatening to come on.

 

The shop had mostly cleared out when he heard the tiny jingling of the door bell. Plastering on a smile, Aster turned to greet his newest customer.

 

“Hello, welcome to Funtom.”

 

He was met by an odd sight, or rather, the two men who occupied his door were quite a sight together. A pale young man no older than himself stood regally as he slowly inspected the shop with critical ice blue eyes. His long blonde hair was tied off with a purple ribbon at his shoulder to match his rich purple coat - definitely a noble then. The man beside him was striking as well - a tall, lean man with impossibly black hair and angular features stood just behind him also studying the shop with mild curiosity.

 

Finally, the blonde man’s eyes rested on him and a Cheshire smile slowly spread across his face as he began thoroughly inspecting him as well.

 

“Hello,” he all but purred, “I am Lord Alois Trancy. You must be the owner of the shop then? I heard he was a young, handsome fellow.”

 

He offered a small smile. “I'm flattered but the rumors exaggerate too much. I am Mister Aster Phantomhive.”

 

“Phantomhive,” he pondered thoughtfully, “any relation to the Earl Phantomhive?”

 

“You know my brother then?”

 

He waved flippantly. “I know of him. I must say who hasn’t heard of the Earl though. He is rather infamous among my circles.”

 

“For only good reasons I hope.”

 

Lord Trancy gave a distracted, noncommittal hum as he continued to walk around. “Your shop is like any child’s dream and I also hear that you donate generously to the orphanages around London. What inspires you? What is your motivation, Mister Phantomhive?”

 

He almost winced at the use of his last name. “Please, Aster is just fine.”

 

“Then you must call me Alois.”

 

“Alois, then.” He smiled sadly as he mindlessly picked up one of the bitter rabbits from the shelves. “It had always been my dream to own a toy store since I was a boy. I knew I wouldn’t inherit lands or titles like my brother so I had to carve my own future myself. I remember being young and thinking that every child should have toys and sweets. Then I lost my parents when I was just a teenager and that experience really sealed the deal. I was lucky enough to have come from a wealthy family where I wouldn’t be forced into the streets or into an orphanage, but it was in those moments where I felt completely alone.” He looked up at Alois then, their blue eyes connecting with intent. “I never want a child to feel that way.”

 

Alois stared at him blankly before huffing a bitter laugh. “You’re a good man, Aster. I could have used someone like you when I was a boy.” He turned over his shoulder then, commanding the dark man beside him. “Sebastian, we’ll take one of everything.”

 

Aster nearly sputtered on the spot but Alois shushed him. “Don’t worry. It’s my donation to a local charity, though I might snag something sweet for myself,” the blonde man drawled playfully.

 

After getting all of their goods packaged, Alois stood beside him as the workers and Sebastian helped load everything into the carriage.

 

“You’re an interesting man, Aster,” Alois commented suddenly, drawing his attention, “nothing at all what I expected.”

 

“And what did you expect?”

 

Alois seemed to weigh his words before throwing caution to the wind. “The worst kind of human being in the world.” Alois didn’t give him enough time to react before trailing a delicate finger down his neck, his touch resting on a tender red welt on his neck. Aster froze on the spot, his countenance paling considerably as he visibly shook. “Not the expression I would have expected had an impassioned lover done this to you,” he noted blankly, “take care of yourself, Aster. You mustn’t let them have their way.”

 

And like that, the two strange men were gone, leaving the youngest Phantomhive quite shaken on the streets of London. Catching himself, he hurried back inside to close up shop, wanting to put the entire day behind him as soon as he could.

 

Little did he know that that single interaction would change his life forever.

**Author's Note:**

> So ya, this is more or less a plot bunny that I wanted to write down. So kinda the jist is that the attack on Phantomhive manor never happened on their birthday and the twins' parents die on a different Watch Dog job in their teens. Ciel's obsession with his brother grows unchecked and only heightens after the death of their parents now that he has no one else. Aster goes on to become a toy maker, but no matter the distance, he is always called back to his brother's side.  
> Alois Trancy was sold as a sex slave to Lord Trancy and disguised as his heir. Later on, Alois makes a deal with a demon named Sebastian (I kept his name as is as to not confuse with Claus) to take down the organization that did this to him and his dead brother. Alois suspects Aster in the recent disappearance of children across England (a reference to the Book of Circus), but finds himself charmed and intrigued by the genuine and generous toy maker. Instead of continuing on his own path, Alois finds himself constantly drawn back to Aster Phantomhive, much to the chagrin of the Earl Phantomhive.


End file.
